It's a Hi-5 Christmas (video)
"It's a Hi-5 Christmas" is the 13th Hi-5 video and DVD was the Christmas video and DVD, release by Hi-5 Australia, released in November 11, 2003 by Roadshow Entertainment in Australia and released in November 7, 2005 by Universal Pictures Home Entertainment in UK. And on DVD and VCD released by Viva Video Inc. in Philippines. This film is the christmas concert at Carols By Candlelight meet Santa Claus and Humphrey Bear. Songs Include 'Christmas Song' * Sleigh Ride 'An extra special treat - Hi-5's Live Christmas Concert' * T'was the Night Before Christmas * Jingle Bells * Five Days till Christmas * Mary's Boy Child * Santa Wear Your Shorts * Rodolph the Red Nosed Reindeer * Shine Your Light * Santa Claus is Coming Segments Studio *Sleigh Ride *CHARLI decorates the Christmas tree. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 4 (Christmas). *NATHAN wraps up the Christmas presents. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 4 (Christmas). *KELLIE makes Christmas truffles for Chats. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 4 (Christmas). *CHARLI writes a letter to Santa Claus. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 4 (Christmas). *TIM writes a Christmas song and he needs help to complete it. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 4 (Christmas). *CHARLI sets the table for Christmas dinner. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 4 (Christmas). *KATHLEEN makes a summer snowman of sand instead of snow. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 4 (Christmas). *CHARLI shows us her summery presents. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 4 (Christmas). *SHARING STORIES: Kellie tells us a story about a Christmas tree (Nathan) who lives by the beach, in Christmas time he feels alone, until a family (Charli, Kathleen and Tim) have a picnic by his side and a breeze takes him to the sea. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 4 (Christmas). Concert (Movie) *T'was The Night Before Christmas *Nathan remembers a song about jingling bells. *Jingle Bells *Kellie and Kathleen say they love to countdown the days for Christmas. *Five Days Till Christmas *Tim suggests to sing a more traditional Christmas song. *Mary's Boy Child *Santa jumps out from a present and also Humphrey Bear. The Hi-5 band gives him a new hat and they all remember the shorts they gave him last year. Kellie invites Santa to join Hi-5, so Humphrey Bear gives Santa a new look. *Santa Wear Your Shorts *Santa practices the old dancing along with the Hi-5 band while Humphrey Bear puts on a red nose. *Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer *Santa has to choose a member of Hi-5 to deliver the presents while he becomes part of the Hi-5 band. *Shine Your Light *Santa finally decides to deliver the presents by himself and leaves the stage on his sleigh. *Santa Claus Is Coming Cast 'Hi-5' * Tim Harding * Nathan Foley * Kellie Crawford * Charli Robinson * Kathleen de Leon Jones 'Puppeters' * Tim Harding as Jup Jup * Sophie Katinis as Chatterbox 'Special Cast' * Santa Claus * Humphrey B. Bear Full Video Watch the full video Australian VHS Gallery ItsAHi5Christmas-FullVHSCover.jpg|VHS Cover ItsAHi5Christmas-VHSTape.jpg|VHS Tape Australian DVD Gallery ItsAHi5ChristmasAustralianDVD.jpg|Australian DVD ItsAHi5Christmas-DVDDisc.jpg|Disc DVD Menu ItsAHi5Christmas-DVDMenu.jpg|Main Menu UK VHS Gallery ItsAHi5Christmas-UKVHSCover.jpg|UK VHS Cover ItsAHi5Christmas-UKVHSTape.jpg| UK VHS Tape UK DVD Gallery ItsAHi5ChristmasUKDVD.jpg|UK DVD ItsAHi5Christmas-UKDVDDisc.jpg Opening Preview VHS (UK) * UK Universal Studios Home Video Warning Screen * Universal Studios Home Video Logo * FACT * Hi-5 Fun Preview Category:Hi-5 videos Category:Hi-5 DVDs Category:2003 Category:2003 DVDs Category:Christmas videos Category:Christmas DVDs Category:Australian videos Category:Australian DVDs Category:Movies Category:Hi-5 videos from the 2000's Category:Hi-5 DVDs from the 2000's Category:UK videos Category:UK DVDs Category:Philippines DVDs